Vacaciones de Entrenamiento
by Kiroro
Summary: Jin Akutsu fue unos de los jugadores mas despiadados que se pudieron ver en el Tenis Colegial…pero a pesar de todo amaba el tenis...podrá su corazón tener lugar para algo más? Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"**Vacaciones de Entrenamiento"**

Jin Akutsu fue unos de los jugadores mas despiadados que se pudieron ver en el Tenis Colegial…pero a pesar de todo amaba el tenis….podrá su corazón tener lugar para algo más??

**Capitulo 1**

"**Yo doy las ordenes"**

.-

.- Quiero pedirte ese favor…- una voz de mujer resalta entre las sombras de la tarde en un espaciosa oficina.

.- Tu…un favor??.- dijo una voz burlona de hombre.- Eso es nuevo…-

.- Es una gran promesa del tenis…pero como todo…necesita pulirse…

.- Sabes mejor que yo que el tenis ya no me importa…de hecho pienso que jamás me importó.- dijo este en un tono aburrido.

.- Eso tiene gracia…el gran Jin Akutsu…el gran valuarte de Yamabuki le teme ahora al Tenis… gracias a Echizen.- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

.- ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!!!!!!

Un joven alto de atlética figura, cabellos grisáceos y tez muy blanca estaba frente a ella con un semblante amenazador y feroz.

Ella le dio la espalda y sonrió divertida…solo faltaba un poco más.

.- Entrena a esa chica…-

.- NO ME DES ORDENES!!!!!!!!.-

.- Por favor…te lo ruego…- la voz de ella se suavizó mientras los ojos amarillo-rojizos de el se agrandaban al escuchar esa palabra.

.- Maldición Akari…tanto así es de buena??.- pregunto él furioso.

La joven enfrente de él asintió.

.- Esa chica es una joya… para estar en 2do de secundaria rivaliza con las de 3ero y te aseguro que entrando a Preparatoria será titular desde 1ero…pero no es por eso que quiero que la entrenes… ella tiene un potencial escondido y quiero que tu lo saques a flote… solo tu tienes el carácter para hacerlo… has hecho un gran trabajo con Dan aunque ya no estés tiempo completo en el equipo…

.- Dan es diferente…-

.- Ella también... tu eres de 1ero de Preparatoria…le llevas mucha ventaja…vamos hazme ese favor, ella es muy obediente para aprender…aparte…según se, no sería la primera chica que entrenas Akutsu….y creo que no eran en verdad realmente buenas…- la mirada de Jin se encendió.-…para el tenis.-

Dio un golpe en su escritorio como si quisiera intimidarla…pero la joven solo sonrió haciendo su parentesco reconocible con el ex-entrenador de secundaria.

.- Tienes un endemoniado parecido con el Profesor Banji…dile a la mocosa que empezamos mañana temprano y que serán unas duras vacaciones de entrenamiento.- se dirigió con paso decisivo a la puerta cuando un susurro casi imperceptible lo detuvo.

.- Solo no vayas a enamorarte…-

Volteo a mirarla incrédulo pero la Profesora Akari estaba volteada hacia la ventana… se encogió de hombros y salio a la soleada tarde.

----------------------------------------------------------------

.- Que se cree esa Akari?…el que sea sobrina de Banji…no le da derecho a meterse en lo que no le importa…- Jin mascullaba todo el camino a la cancha de entrenamiento particular que pertenecía a su antiguo entrenador.

Este estaba frecuentemente fuera de Japón y lo dejaba a su cuidado y lo más probable es que lo heredara él, ya que su entrenador no tenía hijos.

Abrió el barandal y se asomó a ver que estaba la cancha lista y al fondo un vestidor que era más un confortable departamento del cual Jin había disfrutado ampliamente con anterioridad.

.- Donde estará esa mocosa?.- se recargo en la entrada ya que si entraba no podría verla…el complejo era muy privado y no se podía ver nada del interior ni del exterior.

.- E-este…buenos días superior.-

Akutsu volteó y se encontró con unos tímidos ojos verdes que lo miraban con miedo… le agradaba que lo miraran así… pero al recorrer con la mirada a su "alumna" apreció con sorpresa que de mocosa no tenia nada… alta para su edad…un cuerpo que cualquier chica de preparatoria envidiaría…un rostro angelical enmarcado por unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda que contrastaban con su largo cabello rojo… y como había podido pasar por alto esos grandes senos que resaltaban en su camiseta.

.- Vaya hasta que llegas.- dijo este en su habitual tono al terminar la inspección, se hizo a un lado del portón.- apúrate no tenemos todo el día.-

Esta agachó la cabeza y entro rápidamente… Jin le observo el trasero detenidamente y pensó que no seria tan malo después de todo.

La jovencita se dirigió hacia la cancha, traía una mochila y se podían observar las siluetas de unas raquetas.

.- Supongo que traes el uniforme adecuado.-

.- Si superior.- la chica lo miraba aun temerosa pero con mas firmeza en la voz.

.- Tu nombre…esa… la profesora Akari no dijo tu nombre… solo que estas en 2do de secundaria en Yamabuki .-

.- Miyazawa…Kotori Miyazawa.- dijo esta inclinándose respetuosamente.

.- Bien Kotori.- se plantó frente a ella haciéndole notoria su alta estatura y su carácter.- métete esto en la cabeza…YO ORDENO Y TU OBEDECES SIN CHISTAR.- los ojos de la chica temblaron de nuevo pero asintió rápidamente.

.- "Ella es muy obediente para aprender…..".- esa frase resonaba en la cabeza de Jin y sonrió malicioso.

.- Solo lo repetiré una vez mocosa.- la chica lo miraba fijamente.- tu deber es solo obedecerme ciegamente, no importa que tan duro sea el entrenamiento… o el castigo… quieres que te entrene… pues solo OBEDECES.- esta asintió mientras Jin sonreía de nuevo.- ya entendido todo comienza a calentar……..30 vueltas…AHORA!!!!!!.-

La chica dejó las cosas, recogió su cabello con una pinza, se quitó los pants quedando en unas bikers negras y comenzó a trotar bajo la atenta mirada del entrenador que luego se unió en la carrera.

.- Mañana no quiero esas cosas….- señalo las bikers .-no me mires sigue corriendo.- había quedado tras de ella deleitándose con el movimiento de su trasero.- trae pantalones cortos (osease shorts)… preferentemente con abertura.- esta asintió y continuo corriendo… al dar la vuelta Jin observo el rítmico vaivén de sus senos…como decía Akari…era una verdadera joya.

.- Ya veremos si es como dijo Akari.- pensaba deteniéndose y observándola correr.- sino solo será otra zorra disfrazada.-

.- Detente mocosa…ahora enséñame lo que tienes.- sacó una raqueta y se la extendió.- veremos tu estilo…ahí esta la pared…ANDA!!.-

La chica en verdad era obediente…no respingaba por su forma de hablarle…no se quejaba por la dureza de su trato o lo pesado del entrenamiento y lo que era mas…en verdad era buena…tenia una destreza extraordinaria…movimientos ágiles y ligeros que contrastaban con la fuerza de sus tiros… le recordaba a si mismo.

Sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su cintura y la otra en la mando derecha que sostenía la raqueta.

.- Quieta.- la chica permaneció inmóvil.- en verdad eres obediente mocosa, pues bien tu mano debes curvearla así…- pero Jin se acercaba más a ella, pegando su musculoso cuerpo al aparente frágil de la chica, pudo sentirla tensarse pero aun así permanecía quieta.

.- Vaya.- dijo este en tono burlón.- quieta como roca… bien.- deslizo su brazo por debajo de sus senos he hizo que cambiara la raqueta a la izquierda.- trata de hacer esos movimientos que me has enseñado ahora con la izquierda.- la soltó y se alejó un poco.- ah… pero si fallas mas de 5 veces impondré castigo.- los ojos de este brillaron peligrosos.

.- Si superior!!!.- dijo esta sin chistar y comenzó la rutina de nuevo…y los 5 fallos llegaron.

.- No estuvo tan mal mocosa.- este sonrió maléficamente.- pero aun así fallaste…-

La chica esperaba pacientemente el ejercicio de castigo, pero el superior solo se encaminaba al vestidor, abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal de que entrara.

Esta lo siguió con paso firme, al entrar la puerta se cerró tras de ella, Jin estaba recargado en esta con los ojos cerrados y aun con esa sonrisa.

En un movimiento rápido le sostuvo la mano izquierda y la acercó a él.

.- Quieres ser fuerte verdad?? Pues la única forma de que yo te siga enseñando es que cuando falles… también debes enseñarme a mi…- acercó su rostro al de ella.- es fácil, solo debes seguir obedeciéndome como lo haces afuera.- ella solo lo miraba atónita.- debes obedecerme Kotori.- esta asintió hipnotizada.

.- Muy bien Kotori, empezaremos quitándote esa fea camiseta que parece mas una sabana.-

Esta solo permaneció viéndolo fijamente pero en un movimiento ágil él se colocó tras ella y le alzó la playera, dejando ver un top negro haciendo juego con los bikers.

.- Muuucho mejor….- poso sus manos sobre sus senos y los frotó suavemente.- para tener 14 años tienes un cuerpo hermoso… unos senos que muchos matarían por ver… así que por que esperar??.- sus ojos se agrandaron al ver los turgentes senos bajo el top y los apretó en una forma no muy gentil haciendo a Kotori gemir de dolor.

.- ¿Te dolió, eh?.- Jin sonrió con diversión.- No sabes el dolor que puedo inflingirte mocosa.-

Comenzó a frotar sus senos mientras deslizaba sus labios por su cuello y se apretaba más a ella.

Luego se sentó en un banco alto mientras la pelirroja quedaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

.- Ni una queja, eh…?-

Deslizó sus labios desde la base del cuello hasta su oído derecho el cual mordisqueó, haciéndola temblar.

De repente se puso de pie alejándola de si y acomodándole el top y la camiseta a toda velocidad.

.- Suficiente castigo por hoy mocosa.-

Kotori estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada casi perdida pero asintió temblorosa.

.- Mañana a las 7 am y no te atrevas a llegar tarde.-

Esta asintió de nuevo e hizo una reverencia, tomo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de ahí mientras Jin Akutsu se recargaba sobre la puerta sonriendo con perversidad.

.- Ya veremos si viene mañana…o es una zorra o una verdadera estúpida.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero a la mañana siguiente la alumna no solo volvió… sino que ya lo esperaba afuera del portón con la misma respetuosa expresión del día anterior.

Traía puesto un pants rojo que palidecía bajo el tono rojizo de su cabello y sus mejillas también tenían un suave tono rosado.

Por un leve momento Jin solo pudo admirar lo hermosa y dulce que se veía pero desechó esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron.

.- Solo es la apariencia.- pensó disgustado.- al final todas son unas zorras.-

.- Bien mocosa…volviste.- le tendió una no muy amable sonrisa.- así que ahora si empezaremos en serio…40 VUELTAS DE INMEDIATO PARA LUEGO EMPEZAR LOS EJERCICIOS ESPECIALES!!!.-

Kotori se quitó rápidamente los pants, traía puesto unos shorts azul marino y una playera blanca mas corta que la del día anterior y comenzó a correr bajo la atenta mirada de Jin.

.- Por que volvió… y los ejercicios los realiza sin chistar.-

Este se encontraba intrigado ante la fuerte decisión de la chica.

Puso a Kotori una sesión de ejercicios de estiramiento muy fuerte y extenuante… aunque la chica se veía cansada no paraba ni un instante y eso comenzó a no agradarle a Jin.

.- Muy bien mocosa, hora de descansar.-

Esta se dejó caer sobre el piso mientras respiraba apresuradamente y Jin no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ver el rápido subir y bajar de sus bellos senos.

.- Reitero tu obediencia.- Kotori abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él que la miraban con una lujuria no escondida.- trajiste la ropa que te indiqué y llegaste muy puntual…espero que para lo demás continúes así.- esta se sonrojó y se sentó bajando su mirada.

.- Lo que sigue ahora es que me mostraras todos los ejercicios que te enseñé mientras practicas contra la pared… si haces menos de 10 fallos te enseñare unas técnicas apropiadas para tus habilidades.- esta asintió decisiva pero este la detuvo del brazo y la miró profundamente.- ah… pero lo mas interesante… 5 fallos y habrá castigo de nuevo.-

Esta pasó saliva nerviosa… cosa que Jin no dejó de observar divertido y comenzó con la práctica.

Kotori mostró todos los ejercicios obtenidos…mostrando unos con habilidad y otros con un poco de dificultad.

.- Suficiente!!.-

La atronadora voz de Jin la hizo detenerse en seco para luego voltear a verlo… este ya se encaminaba al vestidor.

La esperaba a un lado de la puerta con esa terrible sonrisa, cerró la puerta con una mano después de que ella entrara y echaba varios cerrojos con la otra.

.- Por si las dudas.- esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Se acercó a ella recorriéndola con la mirada más hambrienta que pudo imaginarse y la empujó hacia un amplio sillón que no había visto ayer.

Este se dejó caer casi encima de ella mientras posaba sus labios sobre los suyos y la devoraba prácticamente.

Introdujo su lengua creando olas de calor que en cualquier momento la incendiarían…pero este se separó abruptamente y la miraba con ojos serios.

.- Tiene el sabor más dulce que he probado.- observó sus hermosos ojos que lo miraban extasiados.- pero entonces por que…?- pensamientos extraños se apoderaron de nuevo de él.

.- Tenia ganas de probarte desde hace rato.- eso no era mentira.- pero quiero probar algo que dejamos pendiente ayer.-

Con un movimiento rápido le quitó la playera y el sostén mientras la hacia recargarse en el sillón. Tomó sus senos con ambas manos y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por uno y luego por otro.

Kotori ahogó un gemido y aferró la grisácea cabellera de este…haciendo que este alzara sus amarillos ojos.

.- Puedes gritar si quieres.- lamió un pezón aun mirándola.- eso me da a entender que te gusta… pero no me ordenarás que continúe.-

Esta comenzó a bajar las manos pero el se las detuvo.

.- No te ordené soltarme, verdad??.-

Este comenzó a succionar un pezón haciéndola sujetarlo de nuevo y convulsionarse de puro placer.

Jin también disfrutaba grandemente esos sedosos y grandes senos…su boca jamás le había parecido insuficiente y unos gemidos suaves como aquellos lo hacían sentirse mas excitado.

Luego con un poco de pesar soltó los húmedos pechos y subió su rostro junto al de ella… los dos estaban con la respiración agitada y sudorosa… tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente…sus lenguas iniciaron un ritmo frenético y sus salivas se mezclaron provocando una intoxicación sublime.

Kotori entonces se dio cuenta de que Jin tampoco traía su camiseta… y deslizo sus manos por la espalda blanca de su entrenador y este se cimbró bajo su tacto.

.- Quien demonios eres…?!!- Jin la miró sorprendido.- como puedes provocarme…?- pero se calló y se puso de pie mientras hundía sus manos en su cabello.

.- Hemos terminado por hoy.- se puso la camiseta dándole la espalda.- mañana temprano…- Kotori se vestía aun temblando.

.- ENTENDISTE???!!!.- la mirada asesina que le dirigió la hizo temblar más, pero ya estaba vestida y recogió su mochila murmurando un débil.. hasta mañana superior.

Jin se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón donde antes había disfrutado la fruta más deliciosa que hubiese probado… pero por que lo había disfrutado tanto…por que le estaba gustando tanto??.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Y una semana pasó rápido….el entrenamiento se hizo mas exhaustivo, así como la sesión de castigos.

Jin nunca desaprovechaba sus errores para cobrárselos en los castigos….era ya una necesidad castigarla.

Y ella continuaba tan una muñeca…como una hermosa muñeca a su entera disposición… pero esa muñeca tenia alma y sentimientos….y eso comenzaba a molestar a Jin.

Esa mocosa se colaba en su pensamientos…

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2**

"**Del Odio al Amor….solo es un Verano"**

------------------------------------------------

.- Bien mocosa…hoy te has superado a ti misma.-

Akutsu miraba tal vez con orgullo a su pequeña alumna que estaba casi tendida en el suelo respirando y sudando copiosamente.

El resultado de 2 semanas de entrenamiento habían dado frutos y Kotori se había esforzado grandemente…. 3 días seguidos sin castigo ya que el entrenamiento había estado perfecto.

Tres días seguidos que Jin Akutsu no sabia como había podido soportar…

Tres días viendo su precioso cuerpo frente a él…esa sonrisa tierna que parecía prometer calidas emociones…

.-Rayos!!!.- pensaba él viéndola descansar.

El quería verla agotada si….pero desnuda y lo más cerca de él.

Demonios…él era pervertido pero esa niña hacia salir lo peor de él o acaso seria lo mejor??

Y que acaso esa niña no era consciente de lo frustrado que estaba??

La primera vez que fue "amable" después de una larga sesión de ejercicios y que no habría castigo…ella lo miró como si no entendiera, luego sonrió y educadamente le dijo hasta mañana.

La segunda fue el colmo….se dejó ver con un uniforme azul petróleo con aberturas a los lados que dejaba ver sus armoniosas piernas enfundadas en el short que le acompañaba.

Resultado??

Un entrenamiento perfecto… al cual ella preguntó dulcemente si habría castigo o no… el dijo un rotundo no e igualmente se fue.

El tercero fue igual… uniforme precioso… rutina perfecta… castigo negado.

.- Pero eres en verdad estúpido Akutsu!!!.-

Y vaya que lo era ya que él mismo se decía eso frente al espejo, después de bañarse.

.- Dos semanas y no has tenido el valor suficiente de follarte a esa niña.-

El reflejo estaba furioso y no podía compararse con su yo interno… este ardía de pura necesidad.

Así que cuarto día y este parecía terminar igual…

Pero no contaba con que la mocosa sería la que pediría una oportunidad de duelo.

.-Superior Akutsu…por favor juegue contra mi… se lo pido!!!!.-

No sabia si era la forma decisiva de pedirlo…o si fueron esos bellos ojos los que lo convencieron tan rápido… pero en un segundo estaba frente a ella listo para empezar a jugar.

.- No tendré misericordia mocosa…así que dame lo mejor que tengas!!!!!!!.-

.- Si superior!!!!!.-

El realizo un poderoso saque… que con mucho esfuerzo ella contestó…tiraba con todas su fuerzas…y batallando pero ella contestaba a todo…

Pero eso no fue lo que lo impresionó….sino lo extasiado que se sentía al verla jugar…era un ángel que parecía venir a darle la salvación.

Su dulce cuerpo jamás se había visto tan sexy como con ese sencillo uniforme blanco y Jin Akutsu empezó a perder la concentración… y al parecer a ella no le iba tan bien….ya llevaba varias pelotas casi perdidas…pero ninguno quería ceder.

Jin se sentía a punto de morir de desesperación…. era una tortura seguir viéndola enfrentarse a él e hizo lo impensable.

Después de un gran saque de ella…este parecía que no lo contestaría…pero con un ágil movimiento paró en seco la pelota golpeándola hacia abajo, dejándola inmóvil.

Soltó la raqueta y con paso firme y veloz se dirigió hacia ella…brincó la red con suma facilidad y tomándola por abajo del pecho la alzo en vilo.

.- No se tu….pero yo ya no lo tolero más…-

Se la llevó sin ceremonias hacia el vestidor… de una patada abrió la puerta de este y con otra la cerró.

La dejó sobre el piso mirándolo atónita… pero solo unos segundos ya que este casi comenzó a devorarla a besos…uno mas ardiente que otro.

Le bajó el uniforme mientras la tumbaba en el sofá aun besándola….ella también le correspondía fervientemente.

Jaló de su sostén que cedió al primer tirón y observó con ansias esos grandes senos.

Comenzó a chuparlos.. de uno en uno…luego los dos juntos…mordiéndolos…haciéndola gemir ahogadamente…

Luego él se levantó no muy alejado de ella y se quitó la playera… luego ella hizo algo que él mismo se había sorprendido en los últimos castigos…

Le bajó el short junto con su ropa interior…dejando al descubierto su miembro casi erecto…lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos y lo acarició un poco con movimientos firmes…luego lo introdujo en su boca provocando una descarga de electricidad en todos los nervios de Jin.

Este jamás había sentido un placer como aquel desde que saboreo sus senos…Kotori chupaba su miembro de una forma casi sublime.

Tomó la cabeza de ella para ayudarle en el compás del movimiento…mientras hundía sus dedos en su rojiza cabellera..la separó suavemente…no quería detenerla…pero lo haría correrse como la vez pasada y el aun no quería…aun quería hacerle más cosas…quería hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

Le terminó de quitar el uniforme y la dejó solo en pantaleta, apresándola entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

.- Este sillón no es lo suficientemente grande…no crees??.- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

La alzó en brazos y la condujo por la escalera hacia el interior del departamento, y se tumbó sobre ella en una gran cama.

La contempló detenidamente…solo esa breve barrera lo separaba de sus objetivos…una pequeña pantaleta rosa que comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas al igual que su lengua se introducía en su feminidad.

Ella lanzó un grito de placer y sostuvo su cabeza.

.- Ah…superior Akutsu…es delicioso…- la voz de ella apenas era un susurro, pero el se excitó más.

.- Dime Jin…Kotori eres suave y deliciosa…quiero penetrarte ya…quiero que seas completamente MIA…-

Y se introdujo en ella de una manera agresiva…dándole fuertes embestidas…sin prestar atención a los sollozos de dolor de la jovencita.

Sostuvo sus piernas sobre sus propias caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración…ella gritaba aun sollozante…por que no dejaba de llorar??.

Peor aun así el placer se dibujaba en una leve sonrisa mientras el la miraba embelesado y ella le devolvía una mirada dulce y brillosa.

La alzó en brazos de nuevo, y la colocó encima de él mientras se sentaba en la cama…la sostenía de las caderas penetrándola mas fuerte… ella solo vibraba en su brazos….él buscó sus labios y apagó sus grititos…acaso el era demasiado grande para ella??.

Pero eso no le importaba…solo quería escucharla gritar de placer…quería provocarle un gran orgasmo como el que casi lo recorría a el…quería vaciarse en ella…

La acomodó de modo que su espalda estuviera sobre su pecho, él aun penetrándola… apretando sus senos…besando su cuello…mordiéndolo.

.- Mira Kotori…- casi no tenia respiración…falta poco.- estamos fusionados…vamos pequeña un poco más…- la alzó de nuevo…sosteniendo sus piernas sobre sus caderas recargándola un poco sobre la cama.

Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda y dando un largo grito se fundieron en un gran estallido de placer.

Se recostó junto a ella…acercándola a su pecho… ella aun sollozaba…no se parecía a ninguna de las otras chicas con las que había estado…ellas exigían que lo hicieran una y otra vez.

Miró a Kotori y se veía agotada…él la había destrozado y ahora estaba profundamente dormida junto a él.

No era mala idea…el también estaba agotado y por que no aceptarlo…jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho y feliz.

----------------------------------------------------

La temperatura de la habitación había vuelto a su normalidad y Jin despertó aun abrazando a su pequeña alumna e inconscientemente besó suavemente su cabello.

Admiró lo bella que estaba así…suave y sensual…su exquisito cuerpo desnudo pegado a él…el sol de media tarde que se colaba por la ventana alumbraba su rojo cabello…aun sentía las maravillosas sensaciones que habían desatado hacia unas horas… y el quería aun mas.

Se acercó a ella con la mirada hambrienta de un gato, cuando algo llamó su atención…una mancha roja entre ellos se extendía por la cama….y aun una huella rojiza sobresalía de un muslo interno de Kotori.

.- Que diablos!!!!!!!!!!.-

Se levantó de la cama y observó manchas mas pequeñas…solo podía significar algo.

Se había acostado con una virgen y no se había dado cuenta.

Luego muchas cosas se le hacían comprensibles…su ingenuidad..su dulzura…su inocencia….todo eso el se lo había echado al plato…pero entonces si era virgen…por que se sometió tan fácilmente a sus perversiones…

Hizo todo eso por ser fuerte???

Se acercó a ella y la zarandeo un poco…ella abrió los ojos y le esbozo una débil sonrisa.

.- Kotori…- este la miró intensamente.- niña boba….mocosa…por que no me dijiste que era tu primera vez??.- estaba furioso y ella notó la mancha.

.- Eso importa??.-

Giró su cabeza tristemente evitando su dura mirada.

.- Claro que si…- Jin no sabía por que diablos decía eso.- si me hubieras dicho desde un principio no te hubiera tratado…-

.- Como a las otras chicas??.- dijo Kotori sentándose despacio en la cama, tomando una almohada y tapándose un poco.- como a una zorra…-

Jin vio el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos…..el solo sabía que estaba entre la furia y la desesperación de no saber que hacer….se había tirado a una virgen y se sentía anormalmente molesto y silenciosamente feliz de haber sido el primero en la cama con su ángel pelirrojo.

Y fue cuando todo le cayó de golpe…la cruda realidad estaba al paso de una pregunta de la cual esperaba respuesta.

Se acercó a ella…desnudos los dos en una cama con una almohada separándolos.

.- Kotori…por que me dejaste…??.- Jin aun dudaba que esa fuera su voz….titubeante…- por que me dejaste hacer de ti lo que quise…tanto así deseabas ser la mejor que…-

.- NO!!.-

Esta dejo caer la almohada mostrando de nuevo sus hermosos senos y Jin trató de desviar sus ojos de ellos.

.- Deseaba ser fuerte…le agradezco todo lo que me ha enseñado tanto en la cancha…- esta se sonrojo.- como en la cama.-

.- Acaso lo hiciste para aprender sexo de pasada??!!.- Jin estaba a punto de perder el control y le estaba doliendo saber por que.

.- P-por que yo lo amo…- dijo esta en un leve susurro y Jin quedó petrificado.- me enamoré de usted cuando lo veía en los partidos de secundaria….y lo amé mas al entrenar junto a usted.-

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación…ninguno daba la mirada al otro.

Jin estaba espectacularmente desnudo de pie a la ventana, con la luz del sol inundo su magnifico cuerpo.

Mientras Kotori seguía sentada en la cama con la rojiza cascada de cabello capturando el sol.

Al final Kotori fue la que decidió levantarse, se acercó un poco a él e intentó abrazarlo por la cintura.

.- Puedes irte…- era su voz dura de siempre.- ya hemos terminado… no puedo enseñarte más.-

Esta se quedó pálida y con los ojos brillosos….pero no lloraría…no delante de su superior….susurró un gracias superior y luego se escuchó un pequeño crujido de la puerta.

Después de unos minutos Akutsu se vestía con ropa que tenia en el closet de la habitación mientras distinguía un brillo rojizo escapando por la cancha hacia el portón…luego escuchó a este dar un golpe seco.

Claro que este no se comparaba con el golpe que el mismo daba a la pared de la habitación….dejando un gran hueco en ella.

---------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

"**Esa tontería llamada Amor"**

**------------**

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de terminar pero a Jin Akutsu le parecían eternas desde que su "querida aluna" ya no estaba con él…esa molesta mocosa.

Por decisión propia reinició sus prácticas de tennis y para sorpresa suya su antiguo entrenador llegó de improviso y este superviso su nueva sesión de entrenamiento.

Gosaburo Gouza había sido muy popular en el mismo tiempo que Nanjiro Echizen, pero al contrario del otro el continuo entrenando a diversos tenistas a nivel mundial.

.- Estas extraño Jin.- dijo este mientras lo veía practicar.

Jin se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

.- A que se refiere?.-

. A que ya tenías mucho que no entrenabas así…que no mostrabas esa furia contenida…-

.- Se lo imagina…-

.- Si tú lo dices….pero ese perfume de chica no se ha quitado del vestidor…-

Si una bomba hubiera estallado a un lado, ni siquiera hubiera alterado a Akutsu como las palabras de su entrenador.

.- Solo era una mocosa más…-

Este se dirigió a los vestidores mientras su entrenador trataba de esconder una misteriosa sonrisa.

.- Mocosa?? Así que… era más pequeña que tu… raro que tu aceptes una discípula así, casi siempre es de tu edad o más grande.-

.- Fue un favor a la entrenadora Akari.- dijo este mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la ducha.

.- Y en verdad era buena??.-

.- De todas las tipas a las que trate de enseñar…ella fue la mejor…-

El entrenador sonrió de nuevo…Jin Akutsu alabando a una chica… a una chica menor que él.

.- Ah… por cierto… descubrí un gran boquete en la recamara…algún incidente?.-

Silencio total.

Luego un húmedo Akutsu salió de la ducha con una toalla en las caderas y otra sobre los hombros…con una expresión extraña en él…soledad.

.- Esa chica…me impresionó…buena alumna…"perfectamente obediente" en todo…en "todo"…-

Le dio la espalda a su entrenador y se dejó caer en el sillón donde siempre tenía su recuerdo.

.- Si quieres alguien que te escuche…suelta Jin…-

.- Era virgen.- sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.- ella era virgen y aun así dejó que hiciera con ella lo que se me dio en gana…- alzo la vista hacia el entrenador.- y dijo que lo hizo por que me amaba…-

.- Y eso es tan difícil de creer??.- dijo el entrenador con voz firme.

.- Yo creo que si te sientes culpable por que al final…te diste cuenta que también la amas y la lastimaste…eres un verdadero idiota si la dejas ir…-

Jin no sabia que le dolía mas…saber que la amaba o que le dijeran idiota y no poder defenderse.

.- Y como mera observación…la caja de condones del cuarto esta cerrada, se puede saber que usaste?.-

--------------------------

.- Con un demonio!!!.-

Jin se encaminaba malhumorado hacia la sección de secundaria de Yamabuki y estuvo a punto de regresarse hasta que decidió sentarse en una banca cerca de la entrada.

Las palabras de su entrenador rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez y para el colmo la profesora Akari le había llamado para felicitarlo por su gran trabajo con Kotori, ya que esta se había presentado a las últimas semanas del campamento de tennis, superando sus expectativas.

Y ahí estaba él a la entrada de la secundaria esperando como un tonto ver salir a las chicas de secundaria.

Y la razón de sus insomnios tuvo que salir al ultimo…quedó petrificado al verla…su uniforme de marinero azul oscuro resaltaba el color rojizo de su cabello, el cual solo lo traía sujeto con un listón rosado, sus largas piernas enfundadas en medias blancas hasta el muslo.

La siguió discretamente buscando la oportunidad de fingir que se la topaba, cuando vio que entraba a una farmacia y las palabras de su entrenador resonaron de nuevo.

Entró rápidamente y se detuvo tras de ella suponiendo lo peor…tenia varias pruebas de embarazo en las manos y las miraba dudosa.

Esta sintió su mirada inquisidora y palideció al verlo, sus miradas iban del rostro de uno a las pruebas en la mano de Kotori.

.- E-entrenador!!!.-

Le quitó las pruebas y casi la sacó a rastras de ahí, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra o la mirada, la llevó a un elegante centro medico, llegando directamente al laboratorio.

La sentó en la sala de espera y luego de hablar con una de las laboratoristas que lo saludó provocativamente y que al parecer lo conoció de tiempo, hizo que Kotori pasara a realizarse unos exámenes de sangre.

Luego esta salió con una bandita en el brazo y se sentó junto a el en un profundo silencio.

.- Por que no me lo dijiste??!.-

La voz de Jin sonaba sombría y Kotori tembló un poco antes de contestar.

.- No quería molestarlo… eso es todo, usted no tiene nada que ver si yo…-

.- Ah no???.- dijo este mirándola profundamente haciéndola sonrojar…como disfrutaba verla sonrojarse así.- si mal no recuerdo el primero fui yo…a menos que ya estés en otra cama..-

Se sintió culpable al ver la tristeza reflejarse en el bello rostro de Kotori…lo sabia de antemano…ella no había estado con nadie más…era suya completamente.

La chica anterior salió y lo llamó, traía los resultados en la mano y sonreía traviesamente.

.- Felicidades Akutsu…aun no serás padre y por lo que veo tus clases "privadas" se han acabado.-

.- Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo este mirando los exámenes detenidamente y regresándoselos.- gracias.-

Se acercó a Kotori y tomándola de la mano salieron silenciosamente hacia la calle.

.- Aun existen los milagros.- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-----------------------------------------

Kotori caminaba nerviosamente a un lado de su querido entrenador, aun no sabia que había salido en los exámenes… pero eso era lo ultimo que la preocupaba ya que se sentía en las nubes caminando junto a él.

Caminaban rumbo a su casa ya que el le había pedido un lugar tranquilo para hablar y como sus padres llegarían hasta el final del verano ella estaba completamente sola.

.- Linda casa.- dijo este sentándose en la espaciosa sala mientras ella iba por unos refrescos.

La miraba de reojo, se veía preciosa preparando todo en la cocina y sin dudarlo un instante se reunió con ella.

La abrazó por la espalda, aprisionando su cintura y hundiendo su cara en la suavidad de su cabello.

.- Entrenador??.-

.- Vamos, no me digas así…-

.- J-Jin…yo…-

.- Perdóname…perdóname por favor..-

.- Pero…yo…-

.- Fui un estupido al tratarte como lo hice…no sabes lo preocupado que estaba si te había dejado embarazada…no pensé nunca en ti…mi dulce Kotori…-

Esta se abrazó a él en un sollozo…su entrenador no podía ser aquel joven suave y gentil que la apretaba fuertemente…su entrenador era agresivo y despiadado… pero amaba a esos dos jóvenes…a los dos Jin Akutsu.

.- Entonces no estoy embarazada??!!.-

Jin la besó suavemente como contestación….luego el beso se hizo hambriento…la extrañaba tanto… la necesitaba tanto…

Kotori también sentía lo mismo y lo llevó a su habitación en el piso de arriba…era una linda habitación llena de luz en un suave tono durazno.

.- Creo que nunca he estado en una habitación tan rosa…- dijo este gruñendo sobre su cuello mientras con manos rápidas le desabrochaba el lazo del uniforme.

.- Siempre hay una primera vez.- dijo esta quitándole el saco del uniforme.

La ropa quedó recluida en una silla….una sobre otra… mientras Jin recostaba a Kotori en la cama y la admiraba embelesado.

Los senos fueron su primer objetivo…y los saboreo despacio…haciéndola soltar gemiditos de placer, mordisqueándole haciéndola gritar.

Luego bajó al centro de su feminidad, introduciéndole su lengua con movimientos fieros…la quería devorar por todas partes… deslizando la lengua por sus suaves muslos.

Pero ella también estaba hambrienta y lo tumbó sobre la cama, tomando su miembro en su mano y subiéndolo suavemente para luego introducirlo a su boca y succionarlo a un ritmo frenético…Jin estaba a punto de explotar… pero aun la necesitaba mas.

La acomodó boca abajo y alzó su trasero….penetrándola con un movimiento rápido…haciéndola gemir, gimiendo él junto con ella, abrazándole los senos, besando su cuello, penetrándola mas fuerte…

Luego la puso de espaldas a la cama y volvió a penetrarla a un ritmo más rápido…sus senos se movían agitados y el no se cansaba de devorarlos…devoraba su boca…no quería dejar un solo espacio sin amarla…esta sensación que los recorría era el amor??

Si así era…jamás se alejaría de ella… la mantendría siempre a su lado y mientras los dos alcanzaban el clímax dos gritos de felicidad llenaron la habitación en una sola palabra…

.- Te amo…!!!-

----------------------------

Dos jóvenes agotados y sonrientes yacían abrazados en una cama de almohadones rosas y volantes blancos.

.- Jin…??-

.- Mmmh???.- dijo este somnoliento abrazándose más a ella buscando la suavidad de sus labios.

.- Y si ahora si quedo embrazada??.-

Este sonrió picaramente sin abrir los ojos.

.- Lo dudo mucho.- dijo este señalando un paquete que ella no había notado.- ya que con la dotación de condones que tenemos por usar y que hemos estado usando y que no se acabaran en un buen tiempo.- la besó apasionadamente.- te quiero para mi por un buen rato.-

.- Ahhh.- dijo esta abrazándolo fuertemente.- y si hubiera estado realmente embarazada???.-

.- Mmmmm. … me hubiera gustado saber que se sentía hacerle el amor a una chica embarazada…pero creo que eso será después….aun tenemos condones que probar…no crees??.-

Esta sonrió pegando su cuerpo al de él fundiéndose en un beso abrasador y tierno… justo como su amor.

------------------------------------------------

Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Terminé mi primer fic Lemon – Eiichi, muchas gracias por su atención. -


End file.
